Lost at Camp
by Jeanette Calabrese
Summary: Mainly Alvittany and Simonette, with some Theonor. Someone wonders away from the safety of camp, what will happen? obviously I'm not great at this whole preview thing... This is my first attempt at something a little more dramatic, so give me a chance.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER: 1: The Ride:

"Okay Camper," called a woman with a smile plastered on her face. She was the head of the chipmunks and chipettes' summer camp. Alvin begged Dave not to sign them up again this year; they were way too old to be camping with eight year olds. And he knew this year would be the worst yet because, at fifteen, they were actually older than a few of the camp councilors. "Throw your duffle bags in the bus and grab a seat so we can start the fun!" she finished.

"Yeah, loads of fun!" Alvin mocked as he plopped down in the seat next to Brittany. They had taken the first two seats because they couldn't stand the kids who thought they were cool for sitting in the last row. Eleanor had taken the seat behind them for herself and Theodore, while Simon and Jeanette sat in the third seat together.

This camp was something the chipmunks hated because they were so much older than the rest of the kids, but also because there was a strict 'no technology' policy, which, of course Alvin thought was ridiculous. In the past Alvin had tried to bring his phone, only to have it taken away by the third day. However this year, it wasn't Alvin trying to sneak something in, but Simon.

Simon had brought his iPod, and had managed to sneak it on the bus, as everyone loaded onto the bus Simon and Jeanette sat, hunched over, reading an article about species of underwater plants that may grow in the area. They had planned to collect some samples and study them, using an app Simon created.

"Okay, that's everyone!" The woman said, ushering the last couple young kids, who hadn't wanted to leave their parents. She sat next to the driver, turned around and saw the chipmunks, "oh, Alvin; you're one of our… Happy campers again this year?" She asked, her smile faltering slightly.

"Aw, Jessie, don't sound so disappointed to see me, I've waited all year to come back and see you!" Alvin said sarcastically.

Jessie's smile disappeared and was replaced with a grimace, "Just shut your mouth and pretend to enjoy the summer. That goes to all six of you,' she said, bringing the other chipmunks and chipettes attention up to her, "It's not like I enjoy you six coming back year after year!" she added in a lower tone to Alvin.

"Darn," Alvin said as the bus finally began to move, "I really thought we had something going here!"

Normally, the drive to the camp would take about two and a half hours, but when you had to stop every half mile to let kids go to the restroom, it takes five. And after five hours of sitting on a bus with a bunch of five year olds singing silly songs, Alvin was extremely grumpy. He muttered to himself while Brittany repeatedly knocked her head against the window. Simon and Jeanette had, eventually put on headphones to keep themselves sane, while Theodore and Eleanor joined in to some songs. As Alvin thought all hope was lost they pulled into the campgrounds.

Brittany turned to Alvin, "Remember to ask Jessie when we get off this damn bus." She said as Alvin nodded. The moment everyone got off the bus Jessie hurried toward the camp office to grab the cabin assignments. Alvin ran after her

"JESSIE! JESSIE!" he called as she continued to walk along, acting as if she couldn't hear him, "Jessie, I have a favor to ask of you!"

She stopped and turned to Alvin, she had to hear this one, "What do you think I'm going to let you do?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Can me, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore get cabins away from the other kids? We wouldn't want to bother the other kids." Alvin said, praying Jessie would say yes.

"I don't know," Jessie replied, "Can you?"

Alvin rolled his eyes, "May we?" He tried again. He knew she would probably say yes after what happened last year, it went badly; one child couldn't even sleep soundly for a month.

"I should say no," Jessie started as she thought about all the complaints she had received last year, after all the children had gone home, "But you six separated from the others is probably a good idea. Take the pink and yellow cabins down by the lake." She said as Alvin excitedly turned back to tell the others, "GIRLS IN ONE CABIN AND YOU BOYS IN THE OTHER!"

Alvin turned back to her, "You suck the fun out of everything!" He continued to walk back to the others as Jessie continued what she was doing. Once in hearing range he called to the others, "Who's the King?" He called as they ran to him and thanked Alvin (and God) for not being forced to stay with the other campers.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2: Unpacking:

"Simon, isn't this great?" Alvin asked as he and Simon began to unpack their duffle bags.

"It's great, other than the fact these two cabins are the only ones without electricity. Jessie must have seen my iPod" Simon said as he carefully removed each folded article of clothing from his blue duffle bag and placed them in his dresser at the foot of his cot.

"Simon, you can sneak out and charge it behind the mess hall or the office, just think about us, not having to put up with stuck up ten year olds!" Alvin said as he unzipped his red duffle bag, grabbed a handful of clothes; that were just shoved in there to begin with; and proceeded to stuff them into his dresser.

"Lovely, Alvin; just lovely," Simon said as he watched his older brother doing this.

Alvin shrugged, "hey, I'm done!" He said as he sat on his cot and thought about this summer, "Hey, Simon where's Theo?"

"He and Eleanor signed up for kitchen duty; they are making dinner as we speak." Simon said as he placed a folded sheet of paper into the bottom drawer of his dresser. He glanced toward themes hall as the dinner bell rang over speakers that were carefully placed throughout the camp to allow all campers to know when their meals and activities were beginning.

Simon pulled one of the drawers open and pulled out a new shirt, he turned to Alvin, who was hurrying towards the door. "Alvin," Simon started, "I think you are forgetting something." He continued, waving his new shirt, which was tie-dyed blue and purple, for Alvin to see.

"No," Alvin protested, "I refuse to wear those stupid shirts!" However he continued to walk back to his dresser and pull out a similar one that was tie-dyed pink and red. He read the front of the shirt aloud as he put it on. "'Camp Fun-Summer!' Camp Fun-Summer my a…" Alvin was saying as he heard a knock on the door to the cabin.

"I'm just going to come in even if you don't open the door, you know that right?" Brittany said as she turned the knob and entered the yellow cabin, Jeanette followed close behind her. Brittany's shirt matched Alvin's while Jeanette's matched Simon's. This was to separate the campers at dinner.

Brittany immediately walked over to Alvin's cot and sat down as she waited for him to finish getting ready while Jeanette walked over to Simon to discuss their plans to collect samples. "Yeah," Simon said, "however I don't think we will find anything exciting while we are here. It will probably just be another boring stay here at 'Camp Fun-Summer!'"

Jeanette laughed slightly, "I don't know, I just feel like this year is going to be bigger than we expect." Simon chuckled at the thought of anything interesting happening at this camp. It was ridiculous, in all ten years they had attended this camp the most exciting thing that happened was when Simon had tripped in the mess hall and all the food flew off the table.

"There Simon! Happy? I'm wearing the stupid shirt!" Alvin said as he took Brittany's hand in his and walked out the cabin door.

"I'm just tickled pink Alvin!" Simon said as he watched his brother walk away with Brittany, hand-in-hand. They had been dating for a few months now and they were always together it seemed, always holding hands, hugging, kissing. It drove Simon nuts, he loved Jeanette, he knew that; everyone did; but he just couldn't tell her. He had wanted to tell Jeanette for over a year now, and had practiced in front of his mirror, probably a million times, but when she was in front of him it was as if he never planned to tell her.

Simon walked to the door and allowed Jeanette to go ahead of him as they left for dinner. As the four of them entered the mess hall, rather late, Jessie was telling everyone about the activities this week. "… and tomorrow we will be swimming and playing beach volleyball. And the next day we will all go on a nature walk along sunny-time trail! But, for now, just eat your dinner!" Jessie said as she quickly exited the mess hall. Alvin and Brittany, rather unwillingly, joined the red and pink table; Simon and Jeanette sat down with the campers wearing blue and purple shirts.. Simon looked to find Theodore and Eleanor, who were already sitting with the other campers wearing green and yellow shirts.

Simon turned back around in his seat and looked at Jeanette; finally he felt a little confidence, "Jeanette, you, ah… You look lovely tonight," Simon said, immediately regretting he said anything and he dropped his eyes to his plate.

Jeanette blushed, "Thank you Simon," she said, nervously, putting her hand on his. He quickly looked up in surprise.

He was blushing worse than she was, "You're more than welcome Jeanette." And with that she moved her hand away as they began to eat.


End file.
